A Grandmother's Perspective
by Ash Ninja
Summary: A oneshot written from Martha Kent's POV about her thoughts on her grandson. Supermartian. Complete.


**A/n: Something for my friend/RP Sister/RP Brother Jason. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Grandmother's Perspective<strong>

* * *

><p>Martha Kent sighed as she looked at the clock once again.<p>

He should have been back any minute, and once again, she had no idea what to say to her grandson. Conner had, yet again, managed to land himself in detention.

Just as she thought things had calmed down and he had his temper under control, something like this had happened.

It had been too good to be true, while she'd still gotten the regular phone call to say that her grandson was being detained, the number of offences had decreased from vandalism of school property and fights with classmates to those related to missing homework and not paying attention in class.

She had been surprised to hear over a year ago that Conner had existed - then, shortly after meeting the boy, that had become friends with the Aqualad and a group of young heroes in Young Justice.

She hadn't said anything, glad that he was actually making friends and getting into less trouble. He'd even started dating a girl from his team; she was the same age as him and had the same abilities of Wonder Woman. Quite a looker from what Clark had said.

Apparently the relationship hadn't lasted that long, or so she'd heard. Her grandson hadn't actually taken the time to inform her about the girl or introduce them at any point.

No surprise there.

This fight had been one of the most spectacular he'd been involved in though, it didn't even compare to that freedom-winning scuffle at Cadmus with Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad.

This one had involved bent lockers, broken walls, windows and bones belonging to the transfer student who'd provoked him. More than one student who'd been caught in the corridor had been injured and had been treated for trauma.

It was unclear what had started the fight as well, apparently, her grandson had been standing with some of his friends and the transfer student had walked by and muttered something. Then, all hell had broken loose. Only a few of them knew what had been said, none of the other students had heard it and the one who'd made the comment was unconscious, his friends had remained silent and no-one other than Conner knew what the fight was about.

Crossing the room, Martha looked out across the front yard and peered down the road. No sight of Conner yet.

Across the street a redheaded girl sat on a bench, her head bent as she fiddled with the edge of her skirt. Every now and then she'd look up the street and bite her lip before looking away.

She was dressed in a green skirt and a matching cardigan. A riot of curls surrounded her face and a gold necklace dangled from around her throat. A backpack lay abandoned on the ground beside her feet where a pair of green flip-flops protected them from the hot tarmac heated by the sun.

The girl gave a small start, and stood giving the person approaching an uncertain wave of her hand before walking towards them.

Twisting her head Martha frowned as she saw that only Conner was walking up the road. Her grandson gave no indication that he'd seen the girl but he did cross over the road to meet her.

Conner's black hair had grown out and he now combed it off to the side but stray stands draped over his brow. From where Martha was standing she could see a cut at his temple, a bruise blossoming along his cheekbone and a split lip. The brown jacket that he had always worn was looking worse for wear with another scrape along its sleeve.

The two came to a stop in front of each other and just stood for a moment looking at each other. Neither of them had spoken yet, but it appeared that they didn't need to.

As if by some agreement the red head threw herself into her grandson's arms. She tensed expecting her grandson to push her off and blow up as he did when he lost his temper.

He didn't.

The grandson she knew didn't like physical contact, even after the his first girlfriend he hadn't been particularly tactile, and as he'd gotten matured over the months, accepted one-sided hugs and kisses had become rarer and rarer until they didn't exist at all.

Yet there he was, in the broad light of day pulling the girl closer against him, his hand delving into the mass of red hair, while another arm wrapped itself firmly around her slim waist and lifted her up against him so that only her tiptoes remained on the ground. The girl's own arms were curled around his neck as she buried her face against his chest.

He said something to the girl in his arms followed by a soft kiss on top of her head.

The sight of them together made Martha wonder whether the transfer student had insinuated something about the girl in his arms.

Conner had never liked letting go of things that he considered as his, and woe to anyone who tried to take it from him. Just the threat of it had unleashed his temper more than once.

The girl's feet dropped to the tarmac, although Conner kept his arms fast about her waist she leaned back to look him in the eye.

She said something lightly and rolled her eyes at him before leaning up to place a soft on his cheek. Her grandson moved his face at the last moment, and the kiss landed corner of his mouth where it been hit.

She drew back and blushed, but before she could say anything, Conner had leant down and captured her mouth with his.

Undoubtedly it was their first kiss, shy, tentative, gentle. Words she would never have thought to associate with her surly and aggressive grandson who far too often lived up to his nickname of 'Sour Supey.'

The girl pulled back reluctantly and smiled up at Martha's grandson, her face flushing once again, in pleasure this time, not embarrassment. Conner reciprocated with a small smirk of amusement, although there was no malice in it.

This time the girl initiated the kiss. A smile curved her lips as she stretched up against him to reach his mouth.

The kiss was more intimate than the first; neither of them scared of being pushed away and Conner had his hand entwined in that mass of red hair as they pressed closer to each other. The girl's hands were running back and forth across the back of his neck, and Martha watched as her grandson gave a small shudder and pulled back from the girl's mouth only to bury his lips against her throat.

Clearing her throat uncomfortably, Martha turned away from them and moved back from the window, heading into the kitchen for a glass of water.

It was a little disconcerting to see her grandson kissing a girl outside their house. To see him so gentle and intimate with a girl she had never met.

A girl she'd probably never meet.

He hadn't even brought any of his friends home, and he'd known them for over a year now.

She was pretty in a natural way, and Martha was mildly amused by the fact she had red hair. It had been her grandson's favourite colour, he reluctantly told her once.

It was a shame, she'd have liked to met the girl who held such a special place in her grandson's heart, yet she couldn't exactly straight out ask him, getting Conner to talk at times was like getting blood out of a rock.

The front door slammed as Conner entered and made his way into the kitchen.

"Hey Martha, this is M'gann."

* * *

><p><strong>An: Hope you all like it, leave a review.**


End file.
